In many different environments, content providers want to distribute content to selected recipients. For example, advertisers want to distribute their advertisements to locations where the advertisements will be effective in communicating information to potential customers, and at times when the advertisements will lead to desired activity, such as a purchase of the advertiser's goods or services. In some instances, a content provider may rely on contextual information when making decisions regarding selections of individuals to receive content. For example, an advertiser may want to advertise goods and/or services relating to travel enthusiasts. In some instances, a content provider may rely on targeting information, such as demographic information of potential viewers, when selecting recipients to whom to distribute content. Additionally, content providers can rely on performance information regarding results achieved by previous selections of content recipients.